Peace by the River
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Prologue to Feline Instincts] Love is in the air of the White Tiger Village as two of the villagers feel their untold love for each other deepen. Will they know that it is not unrequited love, but something much more? RayMariah [Complete]
1. To Hold A Hand

Hi everybody! I'm back with the promised fic… And before this escapes my sieve-like mind (touch wood), I would really like to give a big thank you to Galux Kitty, Galux Cat and SailorofTears for putting me on their favourite authors list, especially Galux Kitty, who was kind enough to review all my fics and poems. ^-^ It means a lot to me 'cause I have quite a low self-esteem, and I was positive that no one likes me.  

So anyway, I hope you all like this new fic of mine. It's going to be rather short, but that's because it's the prequel for another of my fics. 

ARRRGGGGHHHH! I didn't know my fics couldn't accept anonymous reviews!!! I seriously had no idea!!! I'm so sorry!!! *Bashes head with a book. Specs drop off (yeah, I wear specs)* I've resetted my settings. REALLY big thanks to Cherry Rain for telling me that. I'm more or less (half) blind... (And yes, I'm Chinese, although I always _nearly_ fail my Chinese exams. -___-)

Sadly, I don't own Beyblade, although I wish Santa would give it to me as my Christmas present this year. 

Peace by the River

**By Aquarius Galuxy**

**Chapter 1: To Hold A Hand…**

"Okay, hold your arms like this." Mariah knelt down beside a little girl and adjusted the position of her elbows. "That way, you'd be able to get a better blade launch."

The young blader nodded. She was holding a launcher, as she concentrated and tried to remember what the pink-haired girl had just taught her.

"Is this correct?" She looked up at Mariah.

The feline girl smiled. "Yes, that's it."

"I want to be just like you, Mariah, and be a great female blader!"

Mariah ruffled her hair. "I know you can do it!"

She watched on while the little girl practised launching her beyblade. Satisfied with the girl's improvement, she moved on to her next student.

The Russian Tournament had ended two years ago, and she, Ray, and the other White Tigers had returned to the White Tiger Village. Lee, Kevin, and Gary had concentrated on honing their own beyblading skills, while she and Ray had taken up the job of training the younger ones in the village.

The sixteen-year-old girl sighed. She and Ray had gotten a lot closer over the years, and yet… she still had not told him that- that she had fallen in love with him. Sure, there'd been times when they'd been taken over by the ghosts of intimacy, but even so, every time she gazed into his sparkling golden eyes, she just couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and pour her heart out to him… The fear of rejection overwhelmed her, and she dared not speak, for fear of breaking the magical bonds she shared with the raven-haired teenager. 

Stopping beside a young boy, about five years of age, she noticed that he was not grasping his launcher properly. Mariah bent down to correct him, feeling a pair of eyes on her the whole time. She ignored it for the time being, but looked up at the owner of the eyes when she was done with the boy.

Ray was gazing at her softly, but grinned when she returned his gaze. He turned away quickly, as he could feel his cheeks starting to burn.

Mariah sighed inwardly. That wasn't the first time it happened. If a strand of her hair turned red every time she blushed due to Ray's gazes, she would have had a whole head of red hair by now. To tell the truth, she didn't really mind him looking at her… It was just that… she longed to have his love, but not knowing if he really felt something for her was killing the teenage girl. Of course she hoped that she _was_ special to him, but then… why couldn't he just tell her? Ray was so near, yet so far away…

She'd already had a thing for him since young, and she could still remember the first Chinese Valentine's Day she spent with him…

*Flashback*

Five-year-old Mariah stood outside her house, her eyes large with wonder. Pairs of young men and women were walking about, hand in hand, arms around each other, whispering soft things that she couldn't hear even with her sharp ears. Her mother had told her that those couples were going to be married, so they acted that way. 

Mariah did not have anything to do. It was nearly sunset, and her elder sister, Lily, wasn't there to accompany her. Lily had a 'boyfriend', as she called him. A handsome, young Chinese man had arrived at their house, and Lily, in a very nice dress, had gone out with him. Her mother had been happy to see the couple go.

The little girl wondered if she would have a 'boyfriend' when she grew up. 'Then again, who would want to marry me? I'm the only girl here who beyblades. The rest of them will all learn to cook and sew. And mum always says men want girls who can cook and sew. Who wants to marry a girl who can only blade? Why are all men so evil? I hate men. I won't have anything to do with them.'

She sank onto her doorstep. Still, the prospect of being an unmarried woman nagged at her. In the White Tiger Village, the girls were brought up to be wives for the men. Of what use would she be if she weren't married?

"Hey, Mariah, why d'you look so glum?" The boy she knew as Raymond Kon, or Ray, approached her. He was her brother Lee's best friend, and he had taught her to blade. Where was Lee, anyway?

"I hate men."

"Why?"

"You see all those pairs of men and women out there?"

"Yeah."

"My mum says that men only marry women who know how to cook and sew. And I can only blade! Who'd want to marry me? I can't cook. I can't sew," she blurted.

Ray sat down beside her on the doorstep, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Don't worry, I'll marry you when we grow up, if nobody else does."

Her golden eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded sincerely. "I promise. Anyway, you can still learn to cook and sew now, Mariah, there's plenty of time."

Mariah gave him a hug. "Thank you, Ray. You're the nicest boy I've ever met."

The little boy blushed. "You're really nice too… I like you."

"I like you too, Ray." Mariah's golden eyes sparkled. 'I guess not all men –  and boys – are evil, after all.'

Suddenly, she leaned close to him and kissed him on the cheek, blushing. Ray blushed, too. He stood up and offered a hand to Mariah.

"How 'bout coming over to my house tonight for dinner?"

She took his hand and pulled herself up. "Sure! But I'd better ask Mum first. Wait here."

Mariah ran into her house. "Mum, can I go over to Ray's house for dinner?"

"Of course, dear. Remember to say 'Thank you to Mrs Kon after that," her mother replied.

"Thanks, Mum! Bye!" The little girl ran out of the house.

"Hey, Ray, guess what? My mum agreed!" The pink-haired girl said excitedly.

"That's great! Come on, let's go!" Ray grabbed her hand, and together, the set off to his house in the sunset.

~*~

"Thank you for the nice dinner, Mrs Kon." Mariah gave a bow.

"You're very welcome, Mariah," the older woman said in reply.

"See her home, Ray," she instructed her son. Politeness had to be taught from young. The villagers were rather unworried about their children walking around the place by themselves – they had to learn to be independent. 

"Okay, Mom. See you later!" The six-year-old gave her a wave and led Mariah out.

Ray brought the pink-haired girl back to her home. They stopped outside.

"Thanks, Ray. You've been so nice tonight." Mariah gave him a warm smile.

"You're welcome, Mariah, and remember not to be sad, 'cos you'll always have me to count on."

She nodded gratefully. "Bye, Ray. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mariah."

He stood and watched her disappear behind her house door, then headed back home.

*End Flashback*

Mariah wondered if Ray still remembered the promise he made eleven years ago. Most probably not. Still, there was a place in her heart reserved for him, all these years. She had never wavered in her love for him, except for the short period of time when she thought he was a traitor to the White Tigers.

She let out a sigh. The young ones had to be trained no matter what distraction there was. Casting a glance around, she noted that they were ready to learn the next step in beyblading.

"Alright, kids, gather around me – I'm going to teach you something new." 

She looked towards Ray for his opinion. He smiled and gave a nod, which meant, 'Go ahead'.

She started to teach them how to control their blades; it wasn't easy, although it seemed so. Ray stood a few metres away, watching, and listening to what she had to say. He relaxed a little, having complete confidence that Mariah would teach them the right thing. After all, she was also a superb blader. Not only that – he had taught her how to blade, and so, what she taught the children would be more or less what he'd imparted to her. 

The seventeen-year-old realised that his eyes were fixed on her, trying to remember her voice, her actions, her pose. Somehow, long before he knew it, his heart had begun to feel for her as a different person… not just his best friend's sister, not just his friend… but as a wonderful female, a female that he longed to be his companion, his love, and… his soulmate.

He knew her well – too well, in fact – well enough to be her special someone if she would allow it. But then… would she accept him – as someone more than just a friend? He didn't – couldn't – ask her… tell her that he loved her with all his heart and soul. What if she only thought of him as a friend? What if she rejected him? What if he jeopardised their close friendship?

'Mariah…' The pink-haired girl was the only person he'd thought of very often, besides his family, and these few years, he had been having dreams of her every single night, without fail. He had eyes only for her, and he wished for her like nobody else.

*Flashback*

Ray tossed and turned in his bed. He was having that dream again…

-^-

He was in a sitting position. Someone was in his arms, and, by the sound of his or her calm, slow breathing, deep in slumber. It felt like a female, smaller in size than him. She nuzzled against his shoulder, soft hair tickling his skin. Her arm reached up and wrapped itself around his neck. His were around her waist, still not quite explaining her sleeping body on his. (Note: THEY WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!)

He opened his eyes. Darkness surrounded the two of them, giving off an eerie silence. At least he still had her. He hugged her warm body closer to himself, resting his chin on the crown of her head. Her pink hair twirled, almost as if there were a gentle breeze playing with it. Strangely, he could not feel anything of that sort.

Lifting his head off hers, he bent down slightly, gazing at her sleeping form. She shifted slightly, then stopped. The slight rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was sleeping rather peacefully. Slowly, he leant closer, giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

She stirred a little. "Ray…" The word came out of her mouth as a whisper.

"I'm right here," he replied in an equally soft tone, so as not to scare her. He tightened his hold on her lithe body, then loosened it a little.

Her eyelashes fluttered. Slowly, she opened her eyes to reveal golden orbs, turning more alert every second. She lifted her head, meeting the intense gaze of the raven-haired teenager she was sitting on. His heart melted as she smiled a genuine, loving smile at him. He returned it.

He raised a hand, toying with strands of her soft, silky hair, letting them fall, a few at a time, then catching the strands up again, enjoying it. Her fragrance of spring flowers wafted to his nose and teased his senses, until he could hardly bear it. He buried his face in her pink hair, taking in air that was doused with her special scent. His eyelids dropped to enable him to further revel in it.

He felt her place her other hand gently on his chest. He pulled back a little, watching her face, her expression, and her shimmering golden eyes.

She leant closer to him, her warm breath fanning on his lips. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, drawing her close to him. He cupped her chin with his hand. Their faces were mere inches apart, and his golden eyes gazed into hers

He drew closer to her, their lips nearly touching…

All of a sudden, like a bomb exploding, a crowd of people appeared around them. The two people pulled apart, blushing. The surrounding humans did not appear to have noticed. They continued making a huge amount of noise. Upon closer examination, he realised that they were all bladers he knew. The four Russians making up the Demolition Boys, the creepy, non-living dark bladers, the European Majestics, the four American All-Starz, his Chinese ex-teammates, the White Tigers – Lee, Gary, Kevin (Mariah was with him) – and the Bladebreakers – Tyson, Max, Kenny, and, however distant he was, Kai. Through the crowd, he could also see the adults he knew – Mr Dickenson, Tyson's family, Max's family, his parents, Voltaire, Boris, and also, the adults in the White Tiger Village, including the elders.

Then, he noticed that Voltaire was being swallowed up by the darkness. Not that he really cared; Voltaire was a criminal. When he fully disappeared, Boris started to dissolve into the air, too, followed by the Demolition Boys. They all went, without a word.

Was this his life? And the representatives of evil being demolished from it?

One by one, the Dark Bladers, too, increased in transparency and also vanished. They weren't evil, were they? They tried to steal beyblades once. But that was because they wanted to defeat the Majestics. He didn't have sufficient time to think through that question, when the All-Starz disappeared, too.

He watched on in horror. The All-Starz were not evil. Were the 'good' bladers being destroyed as well? The Majestics went next, flickering a little before they, too, disintegrated. Mr D disappeared. Tyson's family disappeared. Max's family disappeared. The White Tiger villagers disappeared. The Bladebreakers disappeared. His parents disappeared. A blow hit his heart. Why were they leaving? Kevin disappeared. Gary disappeared. Lee flickered.

Only he, his best friend, and the girl were left in the darkness. 

Lee's feet started to dissolve into nothingness. It slowly ate him up, finally shrouding his always-alert eyes.

He felt the bottom of his stomach drop as he hugged the pink-haired girl tightly, refusing to let the darkness snatch her away.

Slowly… slowly… she drifted away from his grasp, floating. She shifted, from a sitting position to a standing one, although her feet did not touch the ground. He caught hold of her hand, trying to pull her back, but the darkness had an invisible iron grip on her. He stood up. Her saddened eyes remained locked with his, the distance between them slowly increasing. His grasp on her hand had started to slip. It was getting very difficult to even just hold on to her… 

The inevitable came. Her hand slipped from his.

He started running towards her, reaching for her. She was always floating that far ahead of him, no matter how fast he ran. He couldn't – mustn't – lose her… She started to become translucent, shimmering.

"Ray… I'm sorry… I love you…" she whispered.

"Mariah! Don't go! Don't leave me!" he heard himself shout.

She drifted further away, fading into the darkness.

He felt a sharp pain slice through his heart. The pain of desperation, the pain of loneliness, the pain of helplessness, the pain of emptiness, the pain of a lost love…

He fell to his knees, eyes still fixed on the spot where he last saw her. It was then that he realised that she was the most important thing to him in the world, more than beyblading, more than even his family.

"Mariah…" he whispered. "I love you…"

The prospect of continuing to live in this world hit him. He was alone. All alone.

-^-

 Ray sat bolt upright in bed, sweating profusely. He shuddered to think what it would be like if the nightmare came true. That was the second time he had the nightmare, although everyone did not disappear in the first one.

Rushing to his window, he checked to make sure that there were still people about. The raven-haired boy made a mental note to check up on Mariah later that day, to assure himself that she was alright, although he knew that nothing had happened to her.

*End flashback*

If only she could be his to love, his to treasure, his to embrace and kiss… 

"Now, go practise on your own, and I'll come around to correct you if you have any mistakes," Ray vaguely heard her say. Then, he realised that the Chinese girl was walking over to him. Her feline features made her look prettier than ever, as the wind ran through her long, pink hair to make it appear like it was twirling magically by itself.

"Are you alright, Ray? You seem to be in a daze…" Mariah peered at him in concern. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked like he was on a distant cloud, far away from where he was right now

The raven-haired teen snapped out of his reverie and focused on her.

"I'm… fine…" he managed to say. Nevertheless, she placed her right palm on his forehead, sensing if he had a fever.

"I think you're tired. Let's call it a day."

Turning to the children, she called out.

"Alright, kids, that's enough for today! Class dismissed!"

They watched on as the young ones slowly cleared away, until the very last one left the area. Ray turned towards her.

"Are you going home now?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll see you home then." Ray hesitated, biting his lower lip for a while, then caught her hand. 'Please don't let her kill me for this…'

"Let's go."

The feline girl blushed, but made no protest. "Okay," she said, walking beside him companionably, both wishing that time would slow down and let them enjoy their moments together.

@-@-@-@-@

Okay, that's it. Don't expect the next chapter to be up in two weeks. I haven't started typing it into my com yet. I'm still working on my typing speed. Don't forget to review, okay? I want to know what you people think of this fic.

By the way, I've just posted another story. It's not on FFN, 'cause it's not a fanfiction. It's my Commonwealth Essay that my English teacher made us all do. But I lenghtened it, and now it's posted on FictionPress. Go to my bio for the website. (I've tried to shorten my bio.) It's called "Around the Corner…"

But first… remember to review!


	2. Peace by the River or in this case, the ...

Yes, I'm back.  You all flatter me! Thanks again for the reviews! *Bows*

Note: This story is mainly fluff, with a few somewhat significant happenings that lead to the sequel. Peace lasts for about 4 chapters. I can be lame/boring/long-winded at times. Sorry about that. (My fingers were itchy.) And the genre's supposed to be Romance/ Drama/ Fantasy. The 2 given categories are sometimes too little, yet sometimes they're too many. -__-That's all I'm saying. 

Just wanted to share a thought I had one day during a Chemistry lesson when my teacher talked about metals and how they were sonorous:  You ask 3 people to demonstrate how metals are sonorous and non-metals are not sonorous. The first person uses a metal hammer to hit a metal gong. The second person uses a metal hammer to hit a wooden gong. The third person (a dummy) uses a metal hammer to hit a glass gong. Picture the results. XD 

Ray is so, so, so cute!!! With his cat eyes, his really sweet expressions, his trying-to-be-clever quotes, his mild yet knowing attitude… I wish I had him. Lucky Mariah. ={ Sigh. I'll still give him to her, though. She deserves Ray more. 

But, even after Aladdin's genie came to me, I still do not own Beyblade. Sad.

And before I forget, 

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_'Bit beast speech'_

~*~ Scene change/ Time change

*Flashback*

-^- Dreams, if any

('Notes' relating to the story)

[My comments]

…That's about it. Now, on with the show!

Peace by the River

**By Aquarius Galuxy**

**Chapter 2: Peace by the River **(or in this case, the stream)

Ray pulled the ripcord hard and launched Driger. After all, he still had to practise his skills in beyblading, and he did this everyday, after teaching the children in the White Tiger to  blade. Moreover, he had to preserve the title of being one of the bladers who defeated the Demolition Boys in the Russian World Tournament.

He was in a forest just outside the White Tiger village. It was secluded, and the peace and quiet was he loved most about it. There was a dish, made out of stone blocks, in the centre of the little clearing he was in. The late morning sun shone down on him, but he'd gotten used to it long ago. A small stream bubbled happily to his right Tall trees grew over it, catching most of the sunlight and only allowing some to fall between their leaves, creating dancing speckles of light in the stream. It flowed from behind, and it reassured him to know that there would not be anyone coming from the rear. What would anyone be doing near the source of the stream, anyway? It was the part of the little stream that was the furthest away from the village.

The golden-eyed teenager chose to ignore the fact that he held _her_ hand the day before. She'd said nothing about it a few hours ago, when they were conducting blading lessons for the young ones. But… was it him, or did she blush more often than usual…?

Ray decided to shelf the issue to the back of his mind, lest Driger disapproved of it and wouldn't cooperate.

The grey blade landed in the stone dish, which was in front of him, spinning fast. It started to zigzag forward for about half a metre, then it spun near the rim of the dish and circled round the inside of it. A silent command caused it to fly out of the dish, landing perfectly on the sandy patch that surrounded the stone structure. A small cloud of dust stirred at the base of the beyblade, creating a brownish, swirling mist around it. He directed it to an area strewn with small, angular pebbles, which were of serious disadvantage to amateur beybladers. 

Driger dodged them all with a practised speed and agility, producing a slight breeze as it shot past. A sharp turn ended up with it heading towards a 'dead end' formed with a row of stones. There was no change in his expression as Ray watched his blade gather speed and use the force accumulated to launch itself up and over the pebbles. The beyblade cleared the hurdle easily, speeding off to leave trails of dust flying up into the air in its wake.

'Good, Driger. Now, destroy all the stones with Tiger Claw!' 

It accelerated, smashing each and every small piece of stone with its trademark attack. The air was a little thick with dirt, and the streams of sunlight illuminated the specks. 

That accomplished, Ray looked around for a larger piece of rock, and succeeded in locating one with a diameter that was about thrice as big as his hand. He summoned Driger to his palm, then launched it at the large stone.

'How about this, Driger?'

_'Fine with me.'_

'Use Tiger Claw to finish it!'

The grey blade landed millimetres away from the rock, shooting forward to smash itself against the coarse surface, then veering a few degrees to the right to smash into it again. The process was repeated around the stone, with the beyblade moving faster and faster until it was just a circling blur.

Under another instruction, it spun away from the rock, charging towards the rock again, and drilling a hole right through it within a second, emerging from the other side. With no speed lost, Driger drilled another hole through it, this time not exiting. Before small, long cracks had spread across its entire surface, resembling a spider web. The rock began to break apart. Then it shattered, scattering the rough ground with a few small pebbles. The rest of the rock was in the form of fine dust, speckles catching the sunlight. The grey blade remained spinning triumphantly on the spot, among the mess it had created.

Ray nodded in satisfaction, retrieving his blade. He smiled at it. The bit chip glinted up at him. 

A small breeze rose. The raven-haired teenager sneezed. Was he generating too much dirt here? But… He liked this place.

Setting Driger back onto his launcher, he got ready to put his blade through a tougher bout of training.

~*~

She slipped out of her usual clothes, leaving herself in a fitting two-piece swimsuit, which was her favourite, then sank into the cool, refreshing water. It was so clear that she could see the wavering refraction of her toes on the streambed, as well as the absence of fish on that part of the stream. [=)] It must have been caused by her presence there everyday. Well, she didn't mind it. Not at all. Those fishes gave her the creeps sometimes, with their scales, always open eyes, gasping mouths and cold-blooded bodies. To her, the only good thing about fishes was that she could eat them. :d

A breeze swept through the trees above her. They grew near the stream bank, forming a natural canopy over the little stream, and providing a wonderful shade that did not quite remove all the light from the area. It was not dimly lit – the gaps between the leaves made sure of that. Golden rays of sunlight streamed through, catching the ripples on the crystal-clear water and making them sparkle. The water current was just right, without the clear liquid sweeping off her feet, and yet fast enough to make her feel like she was being stroked.

She shivered a little with pleasure, as she felt the shoulder-deep cold water flow past her. Her pink hair drifted around her, tugging in the general direction of the current, giving her a thrill as she watched them move, almost as if they had a life of their own. The pink ribbon that usually kept them tied was discarded to a side, beside her pile of clothes. She folded her arms and rested them on the bank of the little stream, closing her eyes. Mariah relaxed. The familiar rustle of the leaves and the gurgle of the stream soothed her, but she wished to have someone who could bring her more joy, more happiness, and more comfort than the stream could ever provide – a person who would make her life complete. The very person who stole her heart since years ago…

'Ray…'

She'd gone home earlier that day after training the young children. Not surprisingly, Ray did not say anything about what happened the day before… She could still feel the sensation of his hand warm hand clasped around hers… Mariah sighed. For some reason, she had felt the need to bring a lucky charm along with her. 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling all her worries and frustrations slide off her. This was one of her favourite places, and she was sure there was no one else about. After being here for so long, she still hadn't came across anyone in the forest, sparing her any embarrassing situations.

Mariah took another deep breath, then sank into the stream, sitting cross-legged at the side of the streambed, closing her eyes. The water rushed past her face, pushing her long hair to make the strands stream out behind her. The oxygen in her lungs was used up, and she had no choice but to kick herself back to the surface of the stream. She breathed hard to catch her breath, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes, then wiping her face to get rid of the water droplets clinging to her skin. 

Then again, she hadn't really explored the area, had she?

The pink-haired girl kicked off from the streambed, starting to tread the water. She decided to go a little downstream, and see what she could find. Propelling herself forward, she kept her head above the water, although she was completely wet by now.

She swam for a metre… two… three… four… Some time later, a sound caught her attention. It was a little further to the front, coming form her left. Her curiosity kept her from going back, and she stopped swimming, choosing instead to walk in the stream, beside the bank. To her surprise, the water was of the same depth as that of her spot, reaching up to her shoulders. As she got closer, she realised that the whizzing sound was exceedingly similar to one produced by a spinning blade.

It could only mean one thing.

There was a person – a blader – in the forest. She swallowed.

Inching a little closer, her curiosity got the better of her. The sound came from an area straight ahead of her, and slowly, she pushed back the tiny branches of a bush that was hindering her vision. It hit her as a surprise, and she gasped softly. It was followed by shock, then joy upon seeing him, and embarrassment when she realised that she had little on. The traditions of the White Tiger Village were rather conservative, and no one was meant to be dressed in the amount of clothing she had on then.

His golden eyes sparkled as he watched something hidden in a stone dish. His plait swayed slightly in the wind, and his strong arms were by his side. His feet somewhat apart, he was concentrating on his blade, not expecting to see any other person there.

"Ray?" she whispered. An unexpected breeze blew from behind her and carried what she said to his ears. That broke his concentration. He whipped around immediately, catching Driger in his hand. He felt his stomach give a nervous jolt. 

"Mariah?" 

A split second later, he realised that she wasn't wearing anything much, at least from his angle of view. A blush spread across his face, a while after she had coloured similarly. The two people stared at each other for what seemed like a few hours. The seconds ticked by. Ray found himself wondering what she _really_ looked like, until the awkwardness of the situation sank in.

"Um… H-Hi, Ray… Could you… turn away for a while…? I… have to get myself… clothed…" she stuttered and blushed even further.

"…Sure thing, Mariah." He turned around, back facing her. He reddened quite a bit more, if that was possible. And… speaking of the pink-haired girl… this was the best chance he had to tell her the truth, although the situation was awkward. If he didn't do it then, when would she ever know how much he felt for her, how much he cared for her, how much he _loved_ her?

Mariah made sure that Ray kept his word, then quickly swam back to her spot. Lifting herself out of the water, she dried and dressed herself with a speed born from months of practice. She was still a little damp, but it didn't bother her. The wind would soon get rid of the excess moisture. That done, she packed her things into a small bag. Galux glinted playfully up at her from the carrier. The pink-haired girl smiled at the bit chip on her pink blade, then closed the bag.

Stepping softly on the forest floor, she walked up behind the raven-haired teen, then tapped lightly on his shoulder, never expecting his hand to land on hers and once more encase it, as he turned to her, gazing sincerely into her golden eyes. She thought she saw a flicker of uncertainty in his large orbs, before it disappeared. He took a step closer, holding her hand between both of his. She drew a small, sharp breath. Her heart raced. There was a small pause, although it seemed like forever.

"There's something I want you to know, Mariah. You have a special place in my heart, and it's been there ever since we were young-" 

The feline girl looked from one of his eyes to the other, not really able to believe it.

"Me too," she whispered, cutting him off, pulling her hand out of his, and wrapping her arms around his neck as she tiptoed and kissed him softly on the lips, all memories of their awkward encounter slipping away from her mind. The Chinese teenager returned it, resting his arms on her back, then letting them slip to her waist, before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

It was broken apart suddenly, though, as she ran out of air. Mariah laid her head on his shoulder with her face flushed, purring happily. Ray smiled warmly at her, running his hand up and down the small of her back, although in an inexperienced manner. She shivered with the pleasure that the slight gesture gave her. To her, it was like a dream come true.

Ray bent down slightly, and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear. "I love you," he murmured.

She raised her head and traced a line down his cheek with her finger, her eyes filled with love as she let them lock with his. No words needed to be exchanged. Their souls were bonded tightly together, right from the beginning.

Leaning forward, the raven-haired teenager caressed her lips with his, the welcome electrical sensation running through their bodies again. He drew away, letting go of her. 

"Let's take a walk."

She nodded her agreement a little shyly. He held her hand gently, afraid that she might be uncomfortable if he ventured any closer. The girl took a step nearer to him.

The couple walked out of the clearing, and into the forest.

~*~

It was nearly noon, and the sun shone mercilessly upon the growth of trees, though only some spots of light managed to penetrate the canopy to reach the forest floor. A solitary bird chirped; the insect population made the majority of the forest sounds, at this time of the day. The flowers had bloomed, and their natural perfume spread throughout the forest, soaking the entire place in their scent. A squirrel scampered up its tree, tightly holding a small nut in its paw. Its beady, black eyes darted about, scanning its surroundings for any sign of danger. Picking up the sounds of two sets of footsteps, it quickly dived into its hole in the tree.

A raven-haired boy [okay, I know he's not exactly a boy] and a shorter, pink-haired girl, both with golden eyes, strolled into view, enjoying the companionable silence between them, their hands clasped tightly together.

To him, nothing was more beautiful than the girl who was walking beside him at that very moment, and not even all the flowers in the forest, combined, could beat her beauty. There she was, leaning against him, without any hint of worry on her face. She made him feel like that, too. All his troubles melted away when she was with him… being with her made him feel like he was on top of the world, and nothing could ever change that.

The teenager stopped suddenly for a while. Mariah stopped, too. She stepped in front of him, looking questioningly into his eyes. 

"What's wrong, Ray?" [Okay, I know this is sort of repeated. Just take it as the 'uncut' version. =P]

"None at all." Ray slid his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. She gasped softly in surprise. His love-filled eyes became a blur as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, this time flicking his tongue against her lower lip, seeking entry. She complied, parting her lips as he entered her mouth, beginning to explore. Their tongues touched, sending an electrical charge down their spines and making them shiver. Mariah threaded her fingers through his smooth, raven hair as she rested her full weight on him.

They relished their moments, before their oxygen-hungry lungs broke them apart, causing them to pant rather heavily, gazing into each other's eyes. Mariah pulled away from Ray, her arms still partially around him. Her stomach growled softly.

"Ray… Let's go back to the village. Please? I'm hungry…" She looked at him in mock piteousness.

The golden-eyed teenager laughed. "You're so lovable."

She blushed slightly, grinning.

Still keeping eye contact with her, Ray jerked his head slightly in the direction of the White Tiger Village; then claimed her hand again, starting to walk.

A while later, he stopped again, this time stooping, as if to pick an object from the ground. 

"For you, Mariah." He straightened and held a small, pink wildflower to her, smiling slightly.

"Thank you…" She accepted the flower, her eyes moistening. She held it gently, tiptoeing to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." His eyes sparkled. "Let's go."

Once more, they set off for the village. The squirrel stuck its head out of the hole, sensing the absence of the danger that was present a few minutes ago.

~*~

Their hands automatically separated as they neared the large group of small houses and buildings known as the White Tiger Village. There wasn't anything wrong with their relationship; it was just that – the villagers, especially the mothers and aunts, did not think much of letting young couples have much privacy. They loved to find out more about the younger generation's pairs, usually through interrogation of either party. Not only that. Young males of couples were frequently asked when he would propose, why he wasn't proposing soon enough, and the like. Besides the elder female population, close friends also had a part to play in making life difficult for young couples by teasing them. Compare that to people who were unattached. They were frequently asked to find a good wife or husband. That was all. And that was so much easier, without having prying siblings who were very much curious as to how one spent time with a special someone.

Taking on the second option as a cover for their marital status in the village, no one would know about their intimate little meetings, their relationship would be kept a secret, and the novelty of having closed, private trysts would be there.

Ray and Mariah walked calmly into the village, about a foot apart. There were no signs of what happened earlier on their faces, and, even less still, their body language. The pair seemed to be ordinary friends, unless one was sharp enough to catch the occasional shy glance between the two rather feline people.

They headed towards the village centre, where most of the shops were. The food stall was especially crowded, although they managed to find an empty table to themselves. Most of the patrons around were bladers, but they were too used to seeing the two skilled bladers around, thus paying them little attention. One of the shop assistants came to take their orders, bustling away as quickly as he had come. 

"Do you have any plans for the afternoon?" Mariah had to raise her voice a little; the surrounding noise was drowning out her words. Still, only Ray could hear her. The other people were too busy paying attention to their own conversations.

"Practicing again. Unless…" He eyed her suggestively. [Note: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!!!]

"I have no reason to disagree…" she replied in a low voice, looking away shyly, and trying hard not to get caught in his gaze, considering their surroundings.

The shop assistant returned with their orders. Ray handed some money to the man, and he hurried off again.

"You shouldn't have, Ray-" the pink-haired girl began.

"And why not?"

"I feel so guilty, making you pay for my meal… I think I should return the money to you."

"Consider this a treat, girl. But- you _could_ repay me by spending more time with me tomorrow." Ray grinned. "Let's tuck in."

They hadn't swallowed a single mouthful when- 

"Mind if I joined you?" Lee said loudly. "I can't find any other seat around here."

"Sure, Lee," Ray and Mariah said at the same time, looking at him. The simple action caused a light, almost undetectable blush to spread across their cheeks. 

The leader of the White Tiger team scrutinised them suspiciously, though not being able to find any other incriminating evidence besides the initial ones. He sat down between them, at the third side of the table. The shop assistant came again, and Lee placed his order. He turned to face Ray.

"So, Ray, how about a beybattle this afternoon?"

"I'm sorry, Lee. I've got other plans today." The raven-haired teenager tried to resist a sudden urge to look at Mariah by focusing instead on his best friend. He could sense her eyes on him and Lee.

"That's… alright. Maybe some other day, then." Lee felt a little surprised. Ray usually stepped up to his challenges. What would be more important to him than beyblading?

The shop assistant came with his food, and he paid up, turning back in time to see Ray sneaking a glance at the pink-haired girl sitting across from him ('him' refers to Ray.) His sister appeared not to have noticed. "By the way, what are you going to do later, Ray?"

Ray looked straight at Lee. If he looked away, Lee would know that he was skirting the issue. "It's kinda… private, if you get what I mean."

Lee nodded slowly, ('_private?!?_') noticing, from the corner of his eye, that Mariah was squirming a little uncomfortably. They ate in silence, albeit not an awkward one. Well, Ray was with the White Tigers for good, and he knew he could trust his best friend.

Finishing up his lunch, Mariah's elder brother stood up, ready to leave. 

"Well, enjoy your afternoon, Ray, and… keep an eye on my sister. Don't lose it," he said seriously, [that has a double meaning XD] although he smirked slightly after that. "See you."

Lee left the food stall and the two blushing people sitting at the wooden table. 

"How- did- he- know?" Mariah hissed, blushing and dipping her head down.

"I guess I looked at you one too many times…"

She blushed even further, sinking lower into her chair. Ray, though still red in the face, continued to eat.

~*~

Mariah held Ray's hand with both of hers, walking next to him up the gentle slope of a hill. He turned and smiled softly at her. She smiled somewhat shyly back.

The short, green grass proved to be springy to walk upon, and quite a few trees grew on the hillside, providing ample shade, although that wasn't necessary. The sky was cloudy, and a moderate breeze blew, as if to try and make they hurry on their way.

The couple chose to walk in the open. They were quite far away from the village, so the possibility of anyone seeing them together was very small. A wind blew through their hair, making the strands of pink and black twirl. 

"Are you angry with me, Ray? I took your blading time away…" 

"Of course not. Any time spent with you is worth it," the raven-haired teenager replied, taking his hand from hers and wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer. She snuggled closer against him.

A gust suddenly blew, and a few large droplets of rain fell, followed by an increasing number of water droplets. Ray caught sight of something. He let go of Mariah and caught her hand. 

"This way."

They ran in the direction of a small cave, with Ray leading the way. It seemed to take forever. The barrage of rain stopped immediately when they entered. The cave was not a large one, and they were barely able to avoid hitting their heads when they stood up. It was not very deep, too, with the end of the cave about four metres away from its opening. It seemed like something an animal made for a home, although there was no sign of another living thing around. 

The pink-haired girl turned to Ray, gazing at him in concern.

"You're wet!" She pulled a small handkerchief from her pocket and started to dab the water away from his face. A few wet strands of her long hair fell from her ponytail and in front of her eyes. Watching her, the golden-eyed teenager reached up and brushed them behind her ear, then cupped her cheek in his hand, using his thumb to wipe the rainwater off her skin. Mariah was about to use her handkerchief to dry his forehead when he caught her hand, using his other hand to carefully take the cloth from her.

"Ray…" she whispered, with a trace of protest.

The seventeen-year-old kept silent, gently caressing her entire face with the cloth until she was dry. 

"There," he said softly. Looking out of the cave, he saw that it was still pouring. "We might as well take a rest until the rain stops."

She nodded in agreement, following him to the back of the cave. Ray sat cross-legged on the floor of the cave, with his back against the stone wall, beckoning her to sit next to him. She did so, pulling her legs up beside her. He straightened his so that the distance between them would become smaller. Mariah inched closer to him, finally resting her head at the crook of his shoulder when she could no longer press forward. The raven-haired teenager slid an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

She smiled a little lovingly at him, before wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling up to him. She fell fast asleep. Ray gazed softly at her for a while. Then, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cave wall.

The sound of pattering rain droned on, but the couple paid no attention to it, enclosed in their own little world, in each other's arms…

There was silence in the cave, and no movement whatsoever, except for the downward motion of raindrops at the entrance. The slight scuttle of a resident beetle could be heard. Then…

Somewhere at the middle of the cave, on a stone ledge, a small part of the wall shimmered and moved slightly, darkening  to show a hideous black crow, with its neck arched and its wings folded. It watched the two humans on the cave floor. The cold, crimson eyes glittered triumphantly, before the bird shuffled to face the exterior. 

Spreading its wings, it took off, flying into the raging storm. It drew further away from the cave, becoming just a large, black spot in the distance. A lightning struck, illuminating the sky for a few seconds. By the time it faded away, the crow had disappeared.

~*~

The raven-haired boy awoke to find Mariah still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He shifted to see her more clearly, moving his arm to support her shoulders. She looked so… feline – and innocent – when she was asleep… Ray couldn't help but gaze at her, digesting the fact that she was right beside him, sleeping on his shoulder… and they belonged to each other…

He was so caught up with the girl that he lost track of time, until she stirred slightly. Her eyelids fluttered, and she slowly opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. They remained like that for a while. Mariah became acutely aware of a desire to feel his lips against hers. She raised herself up to look directly into his eyes. Ray pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips, becoming more passionate when she responded. 

All traces of sleep were gone when they broke apart.

The sound of rain had vanished. Ray stood up and offered a hand to her, pulling her to her feet when she accepted it. They walked to the entrance of the cave.

The grey clouds had disappeared, leaving thin, white clouds in their place. The position of the sun in the sky told them that it was around five in the afternoon. Mariah remembered something.

"Ray –  Mum told me that Aunt Mei and all my other relatives are coming for a visit today! And I'm supposed to be home to help entertain them…"

She sweatdropped. He smiled. "Then let's go back."

Hand in hand, they walked back to the village, looking forward to the days ahead.

@-@-@-@-@

That was long. *___* The plot thickens… So, how was it? Anyway, please review, okay? And is it too much to ask for 15+? But, of course, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. So, following this logic, scroll down and click on the rectangular [it is rectangular, right?] button (for reviews) below. Thank you!!!


	3. To Save A Love

I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! After 7 days of mid-year exams, you all had better be grateful for me rushing madly to get this done in, like, 5 days!!! Whew. My fingers are sore.

Sigh. The crow… Blame it on too much "King of the Castle". The stupid book's affecting me. :( Bleh. Of all things, a crow. -- But that's that.

Thanks for the reviews and comments! They are very much cherished!

Note: Does anyone know Mariah's surname? I see many versions of it in FFN, but which is the real one? (If there's a real one.)

Before I forget, this chapter is for all my reviewers, (especially my faithful ones)! Hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review later!

Again, I don't own Beyblade, its characters (I wish I did), or anything relating to it, except my story.

**Peace by the River**

**By Aquarius Galuxy**

**Chapter 3: To Save A Love**

The darkness of nightfall cast the interior of a room in shadows, leaving the area doused with the eerie foreboding of an unclear insight to the future. The only source of light was from a glowing sphere in the centre of the otherwise rectangular void. A figure stood in front of it.

She looked up from the swirling, misty contents of a crystal ball, sighing slowly. Her long, auburn hair descended from their position in the air a few moments ago, something that always irritated her when she concentrated on viewing the events that the magical orb revealed, things of the past, things of the present, and things of the future.

"They're nearly ready, then," she said, hopefully, yet with a trace of wistfulness as she thought of how _their _lives would be endangered… Those people whom the crystal ball revealed. But that would be necessary. There was no other choice if they wanted to save _it_.

But still… the probability of sacrifice haunted her… Two human lives? Or a spiritual, sacred one? Her choice would be the latter. Though she would protect the former as best as she could.

Time was running short… She wondered if it was in her power to speed things up… although she doubted it… It was too dangerous.

With a swish of the white material that her outfit was made of, she returned to the now-glowing orb, frowning in anticipation of what it was going to reveal.

A small, blue bird flapped its wings slightly, then landed on a branch of an elfin bush, watching a pink-haired girl in the stream. She seemed to have a negative effect on the fish there, but she certainly did not threaten the survival of the birds in the forest in any way. This action itself made the feathered animal bolder, and it dared to near her, although there was always a distance between the two creatures.

The bird chirped, as though taunting her, but she made no obvious movement. Her pupils slit as the feline instincts in her blood told her to pounce on the tiny animal and devour it. However, she did not. The bird was of no use to her, and she needed the stream to get rid of the stress her relatives had given her over the last few days.

More than twenty of them had arrived, most of them being those form her side of the family. The rest were Lily's in-laws. The house had been packed, and full to bursting when the whole lot of them turned up. What were they thinking when they decided to plan a "family gathering" at her house? She had to be polite to the guests, so her mother made her serve them drinks and even give up her bed to one cousin – she had to share her room with three of her female cousins. It wasn't that she didn't like them… it was just… she wasn't that close to them. They couldn't blade. She'd felt better when a male cousin of hers challenged her to a beybattle, and she won hands down. But that only reminded her of how blading with Ray would be so much more exciting.

She had felt lonely; she wasn't close to her cousins, she thought her aunts and uncles were boring and too bossy for their own good, her parents, Lee, and herself were entertaining as many people as they could, and Lily was too busy with her husband, even though they had been married for nine to ten years. Did they have a holiday in mind? As she'd expected, the aunts questioned her relentlessly about any possible males that she could be married off to. Like she wanted that to happen. She already had her own… And it was hard work trying not to think of Ray, for fear of blushing in front of everyone else. But… it just seemed so selfish…

For the previous nights, she had not been able to sleep well, and the thought of having to go through more of the same things everyday for the entire following week gave her more stress. So, early this morning, she had gone to tell her mother about how she felt, and the older woman had very reluctantly granted her permission to get away from all the attention, and spend the following nights at a trusted friend's place. She was free to choose whose house she wanted to stay over at… although she had to go back in the day to help with the large number of guests, after the beyblade lessons in the morning.

Speaking of beyblade lessons, some of her cousins had (thankfully) joined in the classes, although the little ones were more advanced than them by now. At least there was a chance of beybattling them in the future if they decided to carry on with the sport.

Also speaking of the beyblade lessons… Ray had been a lot warmer to her during recent training sessions… the times the kids weren't looking, anyway. It was a pity she had to hurry home directly after the training, though. She couldn't spend as much time with the golden-eyed teenager as she desired… At least her mother allowed her some time off now, with Lee taking over some of her chores. Usually, he wasn't that kind, though. She wondered why he'd changed his mind.

Mariah ducked under the water, holding her breath. The clear liquid seeped through her hands as she held her fingers together. Even then, she could still remember the feel of his arm around her waist, his body beside hers, and the kisses they'd shared in the preceding days.

The girl resurfaced, her eyes still closed. Some of her hair had shifted to the front of her body and shrouded it, all the way until her navel. The blue bird was twittering again. She could distinctly imagine his scent, and pretend that he was right next to her… Suddenly the miniature creature gave a frightened 'twit' and flapped away. She didn't scare it off like that, did she? Mariah could now fully recall _his_ sweet, masculine scent. Was it her, or was it getting stronger? She sniffed at it, turning in the direction where it was the most concentrated. Her memory told her that she was now facing the stream-bank.

"I knew I'd find you here, Mariah."

Her golden eyes snapped open as she took a small step back, blushing furiously. Ray was squatting on his toes, right in front of her, with his arms folded on his knees. However close she was to him, she still wasn't ready to face him _wearing a two-piece swimsuit, exposing her entire stomach to him._

"H-Hi, Ray…" she stammered, subconsciously folding her arms over her chest. She was still flushed, although she tried to maintain eye contact with him, just to make sure that he wasn't looking anywhere _else_.

"You know, you're kinda cute like that," he said, eyeing her and grinning.

"Ray!" Mariah tried to glare at the raven-haired boy. An idea popped into her head. She was going to get him back for that. "Umm… Ray… Could you… lend me a hand? Please?"

Her pleading expression made him smile. "Sure."

He offered his hand to her. Mariah grabbed hold of it and gave a huge tug.

Ray felt himself fall. He had barely enough time to say "Hey!" before he snapped his eyes shut and drew a sharp breath, knowing that there was no way he could prevent the inevitable. There was a splash, and he made contact with the water surface, quickly sinking down. An instinct told him to swing his legs downward, with a feline grace, to support his body before he collided with the streambed. It prevented his upper body from crashing down, and he flailed about, allowing himself to squint, for fear of hitting her. He straightened a little, not to his full height. The surface of the water was just about his head. Then, he caught sight of another thing that made him blush and draw another sharp breath, resulting in some water entering his nose. His conscience made him turn away. Ray broke through the surface into the air, coughing.

He'd seen her. Too much of her, in fact. Now, the images stayed in his mind, refusing to be forgotten.

Mariah was looking at him, blushing, with worry and, at the same time, mischief, in her eyes. The Chinese teen shook his hair out of his eyes, scattering water droplets everywhere. Some of them landed on her skin, but she didn't mind them. After all, she was soaking.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Ray protested, playfully splashing some water at the girl, grinning. So much for the invitation to go for a swim with her. His shirt was nicely soaked, and it stuck to him like a second skin.

"Well, you started it first," Mariah replied, a tinge of crimson still on her face. "You didn't have to comment on my looks when I'm in this state…" She held out her unclothed arms to highlight her point.

"Sorry… You just looked… so nice…" The teenager looked like a hurt puppy, eyes directed away from her.

"That's… alright… You're forgiven." The pink-haired girl smiled at him as he looked up. How could she ever hold a grudge against him? Her expression changed to one of pure concern. "But… your clothes are wet. Do you have anything else to change into after this?"

"Everything but the shirt," he said thoughtfully.

"Then you'd better dry it now." The words came out of her mouth a tad quickly, and she realised what it meant only after he blinked and looked at her with an expression she couldn't make out.

His lips twitched. "If you say so."

Her eyes were locked on him as he peeled the wet material off his torso, wringing the shirt dry, then draping it over a nearby bush. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him without his shirt on before, but this time was somehow different… He turned back to her, wondering at her silence.

He was taller than her, and this caused more of his body to be out of the water. It was almost like torture for her to tear her eyes away from his strong chest to look back up at him. Mariah coloured again as their eyes locked. She reached forward, nearly succumbing to the temptation of running her hand down his body, before she reminded herself of… what, actually? That he wouldn't like it?

Nevertheless, she pulled her hand away, so that they would not get 'too engrossed with each other' and catch chills. To her utmost delight, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely, so that there was a space between them.

"So, how was your day so far?" he asked, looking at her. She sighed, letting her eyes travel past his shoulder.

"It was… quite terrible. Lots of my relatives turned up that day, and I had to face them, day in, day out. Everyone was occupied, and I didn't want to entertain most of them, although I had to. It was always the same questions, and I was getting frustrated. Sure, they had their qualities, but…" Mariah looked back at him. "I wanted you…"

He felt something tug at his heart, causing him to soften his gaze. Eyes shimmering, he pulled her closer to himself, gently stroking her pink tresses. She drew a quavering breath at being just mere centimetres away from him, reaching to rest a hand on his chest. Ray shivered slightly at her touch, bending down to nuzzle her ear.

"I'm here now, Mariah…"

"I know…" she whispered, inching a little nearer to rest her head on his shoulder. Her hand shifted, and she ran it down to his abdomen, before slipping her arms around him. Boy, were they going to catch colds… but the intimacy beckoned to them, and they were attracted to it like moths to a fire…

Her tone changed. "By the way… Mum gave me permission to sleep over at a friend's place, so that I could get away from my relatives for a while, at least. Do you think… your parents would mind if I went over to your house?"

"They just left yesterday for a trip, and – they won't be back till two weeks form today."

She smiled at Ray. "That's great!"

They were seriously going to catch a cold soon… Mariah pulled away from the teen, splashing some water in his direction. "Gotcha!"

She stuck her tongue playfully at him. He kicked away from the stream bank and swam a short distance towards her, switching to travelling by foot when she did so.

There was a small waterfall near the White Tiger Village, albeit the villagers did not frequently visit it. Although it was relatively tiny, the water currents it produced wore off a great deal of earth away from its surroundings, forming a deep basin in which it deposited water. The waterfall joined the stream to become a river, which was still relatively diminutive.

There was a steep ledge at the point where the waterfall joined the stream, and it was this very ledge that Mariah, who was closely followed by Ray, was approaching.

She splashed more water at the boy, never noticing the deeper, darker water that was about the only indication of the depth of the basin. Her back was towards it. He chuckled as he returned the splash, not expecting the appearance of the disparity in the body of the river. He too, did not know of the deeper water; both of them had not ventured there before.

Mariah took a step backward, eyes laughing as she grinned at him. She took another step backward. Her toes landed on the edge of the small, underwater overhang. Not in time to stop what her mind had programmed her feet to do, she lost her balance as she put pressure on her heel.

Deep below, the navy depths swirled about and darkened, deepening in colour, then dissolving quietly into a shade of ominous black that seemed bottomless and intent on drawing and consuming every living creature on earth, or at least, the nearest ones first.

"Ray!" the pink-haired girl managed to scream, her eyes suddenly filled with panic, before the hands with which she reached out to him were pulled down into the water with her.

He saw all this in slow motion. A piercing ache shot through his heart. It was no simple physical pain, but one that was derived from complex emotions that swiftly invaded him and took control of his heart. His world would collapse and shatter without her. Coming to his senses, he dived into the water after the girl.

Mariah tried to hold her breath, gradually failing as she sank further into the water, its weight pressing down on her. The silence blared in her ears. Mouth shut and eyes open, she watched helplessly as she descended to the depths of the unexplored place, fear nagging away subconsciously in her mind as the rapid change of shades in the water got to her, some unknown force down below dragging her down without releasing its grip…

She couldn't move; her heart and mind screamed for her legs to kick her forward, and up to the water surface, but they were frozen from the time she fell. Fear had overwhelmed her. She was going to drown… This was the end… And she would never again get to see the one she loved most… She wanted so much to be with Ray… but she couldn't… Not even for the last time… Her heart was taken over by a hungry pain… Her lungs felt as if they were going to burst…

'Ray…' Images of the raven-haired teenager sped though her mind… All the times they had spent together seemed so long ago, yet so recent… The seconds passed like hours, and she felt herself getting drawn into the darkness that was waiting to swallow her…

Her consciousness started to slip from the lack of oxygen that she needed, and her vision began to cloud over. Her mind drifted in and out of spells of blank white spaces in front of her eyes. Was this the end, then?

Mariah failed to notice as a shadow passed over her, drawing closer…

Was this a dream? Was she dead? Was she in heaven already? Why would she be in heaven, anyway? 'Ray!!!' He was so dear to her… She couldn't bear to leave him… after spending so little time with the teenager… and she was looking forward to the many more sweet and happy days to come…

Fear and dread built up in her, filling her thoughts, making her feel like she was going to explode with the emotions… She tried to struggle, but her limbs felt like they were made with stone, pulling her deep into the water…

No, the dark force has to be overcome at all costs… she mustn't die. A faint white glow slowly coated her and slowed her descent, trying to keep her away from the darkness…

A pair of hands reached from behind and held her under her arms. She felt herself being pulled quickly upwards.

Then, all at once, she broke through the water surface. Mariah gasped for air, feeling the heavy load on her heart slide off as the refreshing gas filled her lungs once more, and her consciousness returned to her. Why hadn't she drowned?

The hold on her tightened, as if afraid that she would fall back into the water. She was quickly pulled for some distance in the water; until the dark, blue water under her feet changed to the familiar clear one. Once she was somewhere away from the waterfall's basin, she was gently let down, until her feet touched the ground again. She regained her footing, and was gently turned around by her shoulders.

"Mariah! Are you alright? Speak to me!" Ray fixed his eyes on her, worry evident on his face. He shook her shoulders a little in an attempt to bring her voice back.

She could still be with him… she had a chance to be his again… And yet… she was so close to death… she nearly got separated from him. The fear and pain she had experienced caught up with her. What if she died? What if she couldn't see Ray ever again?

"Ray…" the girl whispered, drawing a shuddering breath. She stepped closer to the raven-haired teenager, wrapping her arms across the middle of his back and burying her face in his shoulder, not wanting to cry. There wasn't any need to, was there? Still, a few droplets of warm tears joined the wetness of his shoulder, forcing their way out, although she didn't mean them to.

He put his arms around her back, patting her comfortingly.

He was relieved – very relieved – to see that no harm had come to her. The crying girl in his arms was so vulnerable, and it endeared her to him. She was his to protect, and he would make sure that no harm would befall her… although he had indirectly caused her fall, and it stung him to know that he had caused her to be so near death… Even then, Ray wasn't very used to seeing her cry. The fall must have been a hard blow on her. And he caused it… Acute guilt tugged at his heart, and it was unbearable…

And there was the strange white glow that had appeared around Mariah before he reached her… Serious as the situation was, he couldn't help but feel a magical aura about it, opposite to the one coming from the base of the pool. It had no apparent effect on her, although he would have thought that she would have become unconscious by the time he got hold of her. Perhaps… Should he tell her? Maybe some other time, when she was ready to listen.

But why didn't the bit beasts react?

'We were restrained by some unknown force, little one, and we apologise for not being able to render our services.'

The 'strange force' matter needed research sometime…

The pink-haired girl calmed down. She sniffed a little more, telling herself to be optimistic. She was with Ray now, and nothing else mattered. Hugging him more tightly, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mariah… I'm so sorry – I made you fall…"

She frowned slightly, looking up at him. "It wasn't your fault, Ray. Both of us didn't see that coming. Blaming it on yourself would make you feel bad, and I don't want that to happen."

There was a long silence as she lost herself again in his gaze.

"Hey, Ray, thanks for saving me," Mariah said softly.

"I won't forgive myself if I hadn't," he replied in an equally low tone.

There was another silence. Ray felt a little worry as he realised that he was enjoying being so close to her… He let his eyes roam her face… she looked a little pale. He drew away, longing in his eyes.

"Let's go back. We'll go to my place later for some tea. You need to be warmed up – you're pale."

He placed a hand on her cheek softly, sharing his warmth with her. She nodded.

Together, they slowly set off upstream.

Mariah stepped into her room, having just returned home from Ray's house. The tea he served had warmed her up, but she highly doubted that they were anything compared to the heating effect of the kisses he gave her on the living room couch. Just thinking about it made her blush a little, not to mention the tingle in her spine and the glazed-eyed expression it caused her to have.

"Hey, Mariah! What're you standing there for?" Cherie, one of her cousins, and also one of the three bunking in her room, bounced into her view. She was donned in a blue, long-sleeved shirt and dark green pants.

The pink-haired girl started. She hadn't expected the other girl to barge in like that. Wasn't it her room? But then again, wasn't she sharing it with three other people? True, Cherie was her favourite cousin, but still… she did not beyblade. There would always be that distance between them.

The shorter and plumper girl watched Mariah curiously. She had long, straight, chocolate-brown hair and dark blue eyes. Being fourteen, she sure knew quite a lot about girly things – more than her older cousin bothered to remember, anyway.

Turning around, she blinked in concern for the older girl. "You're red, Mariah! Are you having a fever?" Cherie reached up and felt the other girl's forehead. "No. You're not sick… Maybe the room's too stuffy… I'll go open the windows."

Mariah took the few seconds to focus on her surroundings, instead of Ray… After all, she was going to see him again later. Speaking of Ray… No, no, no. Concentrate on Cherie!

The aforementioned girl turned back. "You look much better now, Mariah. Looks like the window did the trick."

Mariah nodded dumbly, vaguely able to recall what her cousin said.

"So, how's life treating you?" Cherie made herself comfortable on the older girl's bed, lying lazily on her stomach and propping her head up with her hands.

"Okay, I guess," came the reply as the pink-haired girl sat down beside her cousin. 'Actually, it's not that okay. I finally got together with my _childhood best friend_, spent sweet, little intimate times with him that's supposed to be under wraps, had _him_ see me in my _swimsuit_, fell into some kind of black hole in the river, had _him_ save me from drowning, kissing _him_ like there was no tomorrow… – STOP THINKING ABOUT RAY!!! – And now I'm planning to sleep over at his house to get away from nosy aunts because I don't want to publicise our relationship. Am I supposed to tell her all that?' "Ray and I have been training the little kids to be good beybladers."

At least that was true.

"You sure are enthusiastic about beyblading. Ray…" There was a thoughtful expression on the brown-haired girl's face, before her eyes lightened up. "Meaning that strong-looking one with long black hair, golden eyes and fangs like yours?"

Receiving a nod, she continued, "He's pretty cute, if you ask me."

Mariah felt a mixture of possessiveness and smugness break over her as she blurted, "He's –", stopping herself before she could even mouth 'mine'. The familiar warmth crept up her neck again.

"'He's' what?" Cherie watched her, grinning. "I must admit you two look pretty good together."

Her grin widened as her cousin flushed a deeper red. "C'mon, tell me…" She grabbed Mariah's arm and shook it persuasively, then stuck three fingers in the air. "I swear to keep my mouth shut about it."

Mariah gave her a dirty look, with the air of someone giving up. It was almost impossible to keep something from Cherie, and she worsened the situation herself.

"We're, well, inlove," she said quickly, hoping that the other girl did not manage to catch it. Her eyes were on anything except Cherie, and Mariah doubted that her face ever got this red. She'd probably put a tomato to shame.

"Ooooh… That's so sweeeeeeet…" The pink-haired girl sneaked a peek at her cousin. Cherie had stars in her eyes.

"You'd better not tell anyone, or you can say goodbye to your head."

The fourteen-year-old appeared not to have heard. "So, what d'you do on dates?"

The receding blood rushed back to Mariah's face. "I've said enough!" 'Don't think about him now!!!' Grabbing a pillow, she threw it at Cherie. "Get off the subject!"

Cherie raised her arms to shield herself, laughing. "What do you like about him, then?"

Her cousin's face was interesting to watch, with myriad colours changing every minute and the eyes that glazed over for a second, before being shaken off.

'Don't think don't think don't think! It's a really nice feeling when he caresses my face, though. STOP THINKING ABOUT RAY KON!!! AT LEAST WHEN CHERIE'S AROUND!'

"Out! Out! Out!" Mariah squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her cousin out of her room. She was about to lock the door when Cherie put her hand on the door to stop it from closing completely.

"Happy dreaming about the lucky guy, Mari!" A wink accompanied her words.

"Mention anything about this to anyone and die, Cher!"

Cherie smirked slightly and took her hand back. "Yes, ma'am!"

Mariah shut the door and locked it, sighing. Now to take a nap and dream about Ray…

Ray smiled as Mariah snuggled up beside him on the grass, under the midnight-black sky. Silver stars speckled it, twinkling down on the starstruck couple, who were lying on their backs on top of a hill.

Tucking his hands behind his head, Ray gazed up at the extraterrestrial objects, laughing when she poked him gently in the ribs. The raven-haired boy shifted his head to look down at the girl. Mischief danced in her golden orbs. He pulled his hands from under his head, turned on his side, and tickled her, grinning. Mariah used her hands to try and block his advances, laughing uncontrollably as her efforts were more or less fruitless.

"…Ray… stop it…" the feline girl managed to gasp in between breaths.

"Only if you give me a kiss," he replied, still in the midst of torturing her.

"…Anything…" Mariah said breathlessly. Oh, what wouldn't she do to stop the irritating ticklishness…

The teenager stopped. He looked softly at her, with a trace of mischief still on his face. She closed her eyes and tried to regain her breath, eventually taking in normal breaths once again. Ray sat up and leaned over her, his scent filling her nostrils. Her heart thumped in excitement. Mariah opened her eyes and pouted.

"Cheater, " she exclaimed playfully, before wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him down towards her, meeting his lips with hers in a kiss. Ray kissed her back, resting the upper part of his body on hers. He slid his arms behind her, hugging her tightly. This felt so right… although there was _something_ more enjoyable, and he knew what it was… But…

They broke apart some moments later, and Ray lay back in the grass, loosening his hold on her. Mariah turned and placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You could have just asked me to kiss you."

"It wouldn't be that fun…"

Ray ran his fingers though her back-length hair, twining them in her silky tresses. She purred contentedly.

An owl hooted in the distance. Ray sighed.

"It's late, Mariah… Let's go."

"Yeah," she said somewhat downheartedly. She lifted herself off his body with great reluctance and stood up. He joined her, giving her a hug.

"Don't look so moody, kitten. We're going back together, remember?"

A smile spread across her face as she hugged him back. "Let's go."

They reached the two-storied house, which seemed a faded grey in the night. Arm around her waist, Ray led the way in, leaving their shoes at the front door. No one would be crazy enough to take their shoes and carry out The Search For Cinderella. He closed the door and turned to the girl. She yawned sleepily. His lips pulled into a slight grin as he swept her off her feet and scooped her in his arms, carrying her up the stairs and into his bedroom. There was a very feline smile plastered on her face as she shut her eyes and snuggled into his chest, subconsciously wishing for more.

Ray stopped just inside the bedroom door. The girl in his arms cracked an eye open, and saw a rather large bed in the middle of the room.

"This is your bedroom?" she asked, wide-eyed in awe.

"Yeah. My parents said I was a growing boy, so I'd need more space. But personally, I think they were afraid I'd fall off the bed." The raven-haired teen chuckled. Mariah smiled. He carried her over to the bed, pulling her close to plant a kiss on her forehead, before laying her down on one side of it. He watched her for a while, until her eyelids started to sink.

Ray knelt down beside her. "Goodnight, Mariah," he murmured, giving her another kiss, this time on her cheek. He stood up to leave, planning to sleep the night through on the living room couch or perhaps borrow his parents' bed. The teenager turned, and felt a hand catch his. He turned back. The girl was looking at him.

"Don't go…" She uttered before realising it, colouring her cheeks a pale red that seemed to look very attractive on her… "I mean – where're you going, Ray?"

"Um… I'm going to bunk on the couch downstairs or something…" he replied somewhat awkwardly. Somehow, that didn't seem right…

"I don't occupy that much space, do I?" She pouted, then flashed a smile. "You can always share the bed with me."

She rolled over to create some space for him. He blushed slightly. His choice was clearly obvious, although… he was worried that he'd not be able to keep himself off her… He just loved her too much… But what if he hurt her?

A little pleading look from her was what it took to subdue all his doubts and crush them, and he found himself snuggled up with her a moment later. His arms were comfortably curved around her waist. Mariah blushed. 'Oh… my… g-' Her mind practically melted as she faced him in his warm embrace.

Ray gazed at the feline girl in his arms. She just looked so beautiful… with her golden eyes, her soft, pink hair, her affectionate smile, her cat-like features, and her slim, yet well-endowed body… He felt as though a warm liquid was being poured into his heart, as he pulled her close to him in a tight hug. The raven-haired teen nuzzled the side of her neck, feeling his heart wrench with longing, although he knew that they were a little young… Were they? His thoughts were being jumbled up by the very presence of her…

She took in a short, sharp breath, shivering a little. Ray felt her slide her arms across his back as she hugged him back. The small form in his arms felt so…vulnerable (God, why did he keep feeling this? She'd probably kill him if she knew he thought her vulnerable, even if it was just a minor feeling.) He knew that she was far from it. Still… she gave him the feeling that he had to protect her…

Ray pulled away from her. There were no more traces of sleepiness in her eyes… only love existed in them… love for him…

Mariah lifted a hand, letting her fingers rest on his cheek as she used them to trace lines down. Ray drew closer to her, leaving just millimetres between their faces. Their gaze was broken when she slowly closed her eyes, nearly begging him to kiss her. He needed no other invitation as he leant forward and caressed her lips softly. She pressed her lips against his. The kiss had started out small, but quickly developed into a full-blown, passionate one, like a lighted match being thrown into alcohol. His heart beat madly, struggling to get out to be with hers…

With some effort, Mariah rolled on top of him, feeling something slide down her spine as Ray traversed her back with his hands. She let out a small moan when he slipped his fingers under her shirt, the contact of their skins being too pleasurable. That only seemed to arouse him more as he extended his caresses to her sides and hips.

He suddenly pinned her under him, then moved away from her lips, trailing kisses down her neck… but her shirt got in the way of his advance. Anew passion tore through the pink-haired girl. She took a shuddering breath, then slid her hands down to his waist, tugging at the hem of his pants, not knowing where the simple action came from, and only aware of the fact that she wanted something from it.

Ray stopped kissing her, and she found herself beside him. She opened her eyes at the same as he did. Passion like the forest fires of dry summers burnt in them. They locked their eyes, and Ray slid his hands down the front of her body (she shivered as he did so,) lower… lower… lower… until he reached the zip. Slowly, he pulled the piece of metal down… He knew that the action itself was building up acute anticipation in her.

Mariah's heart beat so wildly that she was sure it would just break out of her ribcage. She took a long, slow breath, trying to calm herself down, but another brush of his skin against hers set it off again.

It wasn't long before she was a pair of pants poorer, and his pants and shirt followed suit.

Mariah brushed her bare legs against his tantalisingly, and the contact caused shivers to run up their spines yet again. Their eye contact broke when she shifted her gaze to his hard, muscular chest, although most of it was pressed against her. Ignoring that, she ran her fingers on what she could see, and he raised himself a little so that her fingertips would dance on more of his skin. He caught her in another passionate kiss, then pulled her shirt off her body quite roughly, leaving her blushing madly and the dark undergarment exposed.

Ray observed her, grinning and revealing his fangs. She pulled him down, fiercely kissing him, purring as he returned it just as passionately. The teenager could feel her still-covered chest pressing against his. A light hunger coursed through him, causing him to break the kiss. He gazed deep into her eyes, before casting his golden orbs down.

She rested her hand on his back, drawing light circles with her fingertips. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she watched him. He nudged her bra with his nose, smiling slightly as she gasped. The material was getting more annoying by the second. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know as he reached behind to undo the clapse…

Just two more pieces of clothing to go…

[Important note: Don't kill me if it didn't meet your expectations! =(]

He smirked as the word was passed to him. The wait was worth it. His plan could finally be carried out… Rewarding his faithful spy, the man could only rub his hands in anticipation as he awaited the next opening of the gates…

----

Now, all you people better review!!! Wags finger threateninly (Did you like the chappie? O.O) The last chapter of the prologue's coming up next! Look out for it!


	4. A Love Strongly Bonded

Welcome to the last chappie of the prologue of Feline Instincts (the upcoming fic that's supposed to be the main story), people! (Take note of the name - Don't forget it!!!)

Anyway, this chapter's dedicated to Galux Kitty and Galux Cat. =P

There's another little ficcie in my bio, if you people haven't noticed. Go read it, and leave a review for it with this chapter's, K?

[[A note to Your Worst Nightmare (or whatever your name is): Goodness knows who you are, and who cares anyway. (In case you haven't noticed, going around calling people 'Huns' is so old that it makes you sound like you're 70.) I'm surprised you even have eyes big enough to read my bio, since they're clearly small and twitchy enough to miss the "RayMariah" in the summary of my fic. If you don't like it, why bother coming in the first place? Anyway, you're not even worthy enough of being my "nightmare" I've got better things to dream about. And if you don't have anything nice to say to the people I associate with, shut up. I didn't ask you to insult anybody. If the summary doesn't seem inviting, don't come in. You're not invited, anyway. This makes you the pollutant, not me. And if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do.

P.S. You've won the prize of being the first flamer. Go along and collect your goodie, now. It's a one-way trip to hell.

P.S. In case you haven't noticed, Galux Kitty and Galux Cat have left messages for you in the reviews.]]

To the rest of you people, don't mind her. Just R&R! (And I don't know why this part here is underlined. ")

And I don't own Beyblade!!!

**Peace by the River**

**By Aquarius Galuxy**

**Chapter 4: A Love Strongly Bonded**

Her eyelashes fluttered, slowly opening to reveal golden orbs. What happened the night before… It had seemed like just a dream (a rather steamy one, in fact) – except it wasn't. Here she was, lying naked in Ray's arms… Her heart skipped a beat. He was still asleep.

Stifling a very feline yawn, she tilted her head to look at him. His handsome face made her heart flutter as the memories of last night rushed back, although it was a pity that his eyes were still closed. Running a hand over his chest, she inhaled a quivering breath. He still hadn't lost the magical effect he had on her… He was just so lovable.

Mariah wasn't surprised that the sun was already up, shining through the bedroom window. She sighed softly, closing her eyes again. She was only sixteen… she didn't want to get pregnant now… What if she did? The thought horrified her. She wasn't ready for it yet. What would her parents say? What would the elders say?

Not wanting to think anymore about it, she snuggled against Ray, shivering at the contact of their skins. The enchantment of the previous hours had rather worn off when the sun rose. He'd seen her. Would he change his mind about her? Would he still love her? She sure hoped so. Gazing softly at him, she traced a line down his jawbone, stopping when he moved his head.

The raven-haired teenager awoke, cracking his eyes open, only to lose himself in the liquid-gold depths of her orbs. The night's events hit him like a brick, and his eyes twinkled. Ray pulled her closer, ignoring her surprised gasp as he kissed her softly on the lips. She soon molded against his body as the kiss deepened, very much to their liking. It was made further pleasurable when their hands started to roam each other's bodies, sending thrills of delight down their spines.

He found her with a deep blush on her cheeks when they pulled apart, realising that he had pinned her under him, and thus providing their bodies with the much-desired skin contact. A loving smile from him dissipated her earlier doubts, and she grinned shyly back.

The teenager rolled off the girl, holding her by her waist to pull her onto her side. Mariah's gaze never left his face, and she felt his hand steal over her skin, gently brushing against the full curve of her left breast. She shivered, feeling her body taking the action a great deal more than lightly. Her hands pawed his abdomen, touching the smooth muscles present there.

The couple found themselves in another passionate embrace, born from sudden arousal. Mariah wrapped her arms around the neck of the body above her, giving in to his request to enter her mouth. His tongue advanced, now a familiar figure to hers. There was no way she could prevent herself from resisting him…

The omnipresent need for air eventually broke them apart. She smiled mischievously.

"You seem to like being on top of me."

Ray smiled back. "And you seem to like it, too."

Mariah flushed, saying nothing, from the sheer pleasure of just being in contact with him, although her lips wanted to defend herself in some way, just to show that she wouldn't be dumbstruck by him. Then she realised that her mind was peacefully blank. So she did the only thing that came to her mind. The feline girl bent her head up to plant a kiss on his lips.

He smiled. The pink ribbon tying her hair together had come undone sometime last night, leaving her pink tresses somewhat tangled. Ray threaded his fingers through her hair, subconsciously combing the curls.

The distant clamour of the marketplace grew, boasting a medley of shouts, rackets and animal noises.

"We have to get up now, Mariah…" The yearning in his tone was not missed.

She sighed. "I know. But we always have the future…" There was a playful grin on her face, as the prospect of the coming night lingered in the air.

Ray grinned back at her. "Let's get dressed."

Unwillingly, they tore themselves apart, getting off the bed to find their scattered belongings. Mariah blushed again, partly from her nakedness, and partly from sneaking a glance at him in the middle of dressing.

Then, tying her hair back into a ponytail, she walked over to the window, though keeping some distance from it. It would not be good if someone saw her in Ray's house so early in the morning, especially when she was in his room.

A pair of strong arms secured themselves around her waist. Mariah leaned against the figure behind her.

"I have to go now, Ray."

"Not before you've had something to eat." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't want you fainting in the middle of the street."

She raised her pink, slender eyebrows, amused, letting him drag her down to the kitchen, their feet clattering on the stairs. "I'm not weak, in case you didn't notice."

He laughed. "I don't want to be branded a bad host."

"Well, after last night, I'd say you're an excellent host." Mariah smirked as they reached the counter.

"What would you like, my honoured guest?" He sat her on a chair and bowed.

"I think you've worked too long as a waiter, Ray." The girl folded her arms.

"You're suggesting that I become a full-time host?" He tilted his head up, eyes twinkling.

She grinned. "And I'll be your one and only 'guest'?"

"Definitely. I won't have it any other way." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She blushed, catching hold of his hands. "Weren't we talking about breakfast?"

Ray looked sheepishly at her. "Being around you makes it rather difficult."

The girl pretended to pout. "Oh, so I prevent you from thinking about the important necessities of life?"

He grinned and pulled her up by her waist. "No – not that bad. You just distract me slightly."

They were inches apart, eyes fixed upon each other. Without much thought, she raised her arms and hooked them around his neck, anticipating what could be coming…

"How?" she asked teasingly.

"Like this." The raven-haired teenager drew her close, meeting her lips with his in another heated kiss that proved his love for her, and she responded right back, eagerly accepting it.

* * *

Mariah did not get pregnant – she was not fated to – at least for now. She and Ray carried on living their normal lives, although it was different in some ways. For one, she spent more time with the raven-haired teenager, focusing on the things that she used to enjoy doing, other than blading alone (which was little, since she only really liked to beyblade, and nothing much else). For another, she practised more often with him after the beyblading lessons with the village children. However, those practice sessions she had with him usually ended up with them gazing at each other without realising that their blades were still pointlessly spinning in the dish.

In the days that followed, they grew mentally, as well as physically closer, not to mention the times when they got 'exceedingly intimate' with each other. Try as they did to keep their relationship a secret, there were a few people who were already suspecting them of being 'not just friends'. At least luck was on their side – no proof could be found.

* * *

She sighed, once again peering into the crystal. At least the future seemed more predictable. Unwittingly, she stroked the tamed wildcat lying beside her, thinking. They should have enough time (and probably some excess) before the dimensional gates opened, and nothing must go wrong before that happened, or they would have to wait again until another two satisfactory people appear. But for now, the prophecy had to be fulfilled first…

* * *

Okay! Okay! I know that was short. But here's a deal: I get 34 reviews by the end of 2 weeks, and I'll upload the sequel (Feline Instincts, take note of it) then, instead of the usual 6 weeks you have to wait. How's that sound?

And if you can't think of anything to say, tell me what you think of the little fic (in my bio)!!! Personally, I like the previous one better, and if there's no opposition, I think I'll change it back after a month or so. If you happen to want to see either one, leave your email add, and I'd be happy to send it to you! (Although I doubt anyone would want a copy. Oh well. Blame my cynicism.)

So… start reviewing! =)


End file.
